


The Atheist Christmas Carol

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Joyeux Noel | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Gen, Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 1914: Scottish, French, and German soldiers try to hold onto themselves while finding some common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atheist Christmas Carol

"The Atheist Christmas Carol" by Vienna Teng

[The Atheist Christmas Carol](http://vimeo.com/56262152) from [Tam Cranver](http://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: dontforget

This vid can also be found at my journal [here.](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/25731.html)


End file.
